Old, Alone, Done For
by Vaneria Potter
Summary: Companion piece to 'Unhappy Thoughts' and 'One Who Has Slipped In and Out Of Heaven. What Hook was thinking during the fight.


Disclaimer: As always; not mine.

Summery: What Hook was thinking during the battle on the Jolly Roger.

Hook's POV. Slight Wendy/Peter. Companion piece to 'One Who Has Slipped In And Out Of Heaven' and 'Unhappy Thoughts'.  
**

* * *

Old, Alone, Done For**

Pan has had more practice at fighting in the air. He is winning our fight but I will find some way to defeat him!

What was it that the Wendy-girl said? Unhappy thoughts bring you down.

I watched them in the Fairy Glade. Pan does feel. He feels for her! Not a problem, then.

"What do you think you are, boy?" I shout as we battle, laying the bait and expecting a cocky response, as usual.

I am not disappointed. "I'm the best there ever was!" he laughs.

Perfect. A child's arrogence, waiting to be brought down. "You're a tragety!"

He laughs again. "Me? Tragic?"  
Just you wait, boy……

He lunges forward as I shout "She was leaving you, Pan!" he is brought up short as I continue in a maliciously soft voice, "Your precious Wendy was leaving you."

The expression on his face is wondrous to behold. Anger and sorrow and Pain beyond any I have inflicted before. Not the pain of a slight wound, quickly healed, but the Agony of the soul, deep and inescapable. Ahhhh, one of life's few joys.

Our swords clash as I whisper to him, "What can you offer her?"

He glances at the deck. Wendy is fighting my crew, a fire burning in her eyes as her mouth is open in a soundless laugh.

I disengage and break away as I continue my taunts. "You are…Incomplete"

I move away from the ship as he lunges at me. This is getting better and better. My voice is mocking, "Let's take a look into the future, shall we. Behold, it is the fair Wendy." My voice lowers cruelly, "The window is shut."

There is a note of – something - in his voice as he cries, "I'll open it!"

I inject a note of false sympathy, "I'm afraid it's barred"

Now I hear terrified desperation, "I'll call out her name!"

I am enjoying this.

"She can't hear you."

"No!"

"She can't see you."

"Wendy!"

"She's forgotten all about you."

"Please, stop!" He can barely keep himself in the air, sinking toward the hard deck.

Time for the final blow.

"There is another in your place. He is called: Husband!"

That did it. Pan falls the last few meters to the ground with a painful impact.

The battle around us slows and stops as everyone stares at him, surprise and horror clear on their faces.

Pan ignores them, his eyes only for Wendy's face.

I raise my arm to kill him as she tries to free herself from the pirate who is holding her still. In her struggles Wendy manages to slam her head back into his nose. She breaks free and grabs my arm.

I shake her off and she lands beside Pan, her fallen hero. She ignores her surroundings and moves closer to him. She whispers, "Peter, I am sorry that I must grow up. But this is yours."

I am reminded of a scene in some pathetic romance, where the heroine says some sappy line then gives the hero something that will save him and let him win the Quest.

I yank the girl to her feet. She looks at me with wide eyes. "It is but a thimble."

Oh, for the love of………Argh.

_Females._

I laugh at her and indicate the crew. "Gather around, for Wendy's farewell."

She leans over the boy, placing a hand on his cheek. "This belongs to you and always will."

She presses her lips to his. They stay like that for a few seconds before I throw them apart. Wendy is flung a few meters away but Pan only lies there, grinning like an idiot. In the background I hear a few of the boys speaking.

"That was no thimble", "That was a kiss", "It is a powerful thing"

What in the Nine Hells…...? "Pan, you're.." I stare at him, searching for the right words, "PINK!"

Indeed, Pan is glowing a vibrant pink, stars shining in his eyes. If nothing else, it gives an entirely new meaning to the term 'star-struck'.

Suddenly he yells in triumph and explodes outwards, sending several of the crew flying as he spirals up into the sky.

Can't anything go right? I won! This is so unfair!

Pan calls for me to join him and I fly up, screaming with fury. We are fighting even harder than ever before. Pan smirks at me, "You are old, Hook."

We battle over to the open sea. Pan gives me one of his arrogant looks. "Old and Alone."

That blasted crocodile erupts from the water beneath us. Below on the deck I hear Wendy speak, "Done for."

Those infuriating children set up a chant. "Old, alone, done for. Old, alone, done for." On and on and on.

I try to think of all the happy things I can remember. Death, Plague, Blood,

Famine…

It doesn't work. I am sinking lower and lower as the wretched beast snaps it's jaws at me.

Finally I give up. "Old, Alone, Done For" The crocodile swallows me and I can hear people cheering as we fall back into the waves.

l

l

l

l

l

l

**Finish**


End file.
